Irreversible
by FashionDiva7
Summary: What if Mark couldn't change back? What if the change was permanent? Mark has to face the end of high school, college, and fitting into his family. Some MarkxScarlett
1. Irreversable

**Enjoy! (Please Review)**

* * *

**Irreversible**

Mark ran off the court, throwing the ball to Alex. "It's your turn." He murmered, racing after Scarlett.

He could just make out a few curls sliding around the corner. "Scar!"

She didn't respond.

He stumbled down the corridor. "Scar, listen to me!"

She stopped, sighed, and spun to face him. "Mark." Her voice trembled.

"It's me!" He tried to smile. "It's Mike."

Scarlett shook her head. "No."

His blue eyes were pleading. "You cant mean that. Ask me anything, I'll prove it!"

"Mark-"

"Anything, I'm serious!"

She sighed. "Maybe it is you, but you're _a teenager_!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "No way, never would have figured that out!"

Scarlett resumed her walk.

"I'm sorry!" He ran after her. "I made a mistake, I never should have complained."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he kept going. "I want us to be a family again."

Scarlett whiped a tear from her eye. "I know." Her voice came out in a whisper, but Mark heard it anyway.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He leaned down to kiss her and she let him, much to his surprise. "I've missed you."

She smiled, relaxing her arms around him. "Me too."

The pair leaned in for another kiss, drawing back with a smile.

"So," Scarlett said. "How did this happen?" She gestured to his 17 year old appearance.

Mark laughed. "Fell off a bridge."

She stared. "Is it permanent?"

He shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." His eyes became trouble. "It's not a problem, is it?"

"No." She said quickly. "A little odd, but it'll be ok."

He smiled. "Thanks, Scar."

"Go on, you've got a game to win." The woman reminded him.

"You serious?"

"Well," Scarlett started. "If this is permanent, you will need to go to college. Go on, I know how much you've always wanted this."

He kissed her. "See you out there?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She followed him out of the corridor. She took her place in the stands, ready to watch her husband and son play side by side.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Gold!" The coach called.

Mark looked up. "Yeah?"

"One of the scouts, from Syracuse, is intersted. He wants to talk scholarships with you later this week."

"Sweet!" Mark grinned.

"Good game." The coach said, leaving to celebrate the victory.

Alex held his hand out. "Congrats."

"You too," Mark high-fived him.

"See you at school tomorrow?"

Mark nodded.

"Cool, well, I gotta go. Mom's taking us out for dinner." Alex got up to go.

"See ya." Mark waved.

A few moments later, Alex returned. "Mom wants to know if you want to come with us?"

Mark spotted Scarlett, and she smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Very badly written, but I figure for 15 mins of writing it's decent. I saw the movie last night, and the ending disappointed me. So cliche. Plus, who wants to see Matthew Perry when you can see Zac Efron?**


	2. Heat of the Moment

**Review**

* * *

**Heat of the Moment**

"I'm telling you, Ned, it was great!" Mark ran his fingers through his hair. "Scarlett still loves me!"

Ned, currently in the middle of what looked to be four video games, didn't even look up. "Mmmhhhh."

"Ned." Mark started pacing.

His friend grunted. "Your life great now, and that other stuff." He waved a hand absently in the air.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm going to ask her to go dancing tonight."

Ned looked up in surprise. "Dude?"

"What?"

_Game Over _flashed across the screens. "You're even begining to _sound _like a teenager."

The teen stopped pacing. "Well, I guess I am one now, huh?"

Ned got up and headed for the kitchen. "Apparently you're grouchy like a teenager as well..." He muttered.

Mark pretended not to hear him. He dropped into a barstool. "So, what do you think?"

Ned pulled a beer out of the fridge. The man's arm hesitated over a second can, but he reminded himself. "Underage."

"Ned?"

"What do I think about what?"

Mark's exasperated tone pulled Ned into focus. "Taking Scarlett out dancing."

Ned pulled up another stool. "Where, the Hayden's gym?"

"Yeah Ned, then we'll have dinner in the broom closet. OF COURSE NOT!" Mark replied. "I meant to a club."

"What club's gonna let you in, kiddo?"

Mark gritted his teeth, blue eyes flashing. "I'll find somewhere."

His geeky friend smirked. "Curfew's ten!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Scarlett clipped her earings into place, surveying her appearance. She was wearing a short pink dress and her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail. She felt the outfit made her look younger.

"Mom?" Alex was on the stairs.

She applied her lipstick. "Huh?"

"Where are you going."

Scarlett dropped the makeup into her clutch. "I have a date tonight."

"With who?"

_Your best friend. Your father. _"A good friend."

"Hope this one's not a douche-bag." He commented.

"ALEX! Where did you hear that?"

Her son shrugged. "Mark."

Scar laughed. "I'm sure Mark would approve of tonight's date." She glanced at the clock. "Speaking of which, I have to go. See you later!"

"He's not even picking you up?" The blonde inquired.

She yelled over her shoulder. "Meeting him at the club."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Scar?" A teenager approached her table. He held a rose, and his mesmerizing eyes locked on hers.

She smiled. "Hey, Mark."

He husband held out the flower. "Care to dance?"

Scarlett nodded.

When they got onto the dance floor, he whispered. "Wait here."

"What?" He was already gone.

Scarlett began to sway to the banging music, losing herself in the rythem. All of a sudden it changed. It became light. Soft. Beautiful.

Mark returned, a satisfied look on his face. "Didn't even have to bribe the guy..."

"It's our song!" His wife exclaimed.

"Thought you might like it." He pulled her into a dance.

This time, she didn't move his hands from the small of her back. She gazed into his eyes, feeling herself draw closer and closer.

The intensity was incredible. It sparked through the air like electricity. It was intoxicating and thrilling.

He bent his head to kiss her and-.

"Scarlett?" Naomi gasped.

**

* * *

Bit of writer's block, but still an update! I hope to have longer chapters soon!**


	3. Emotionally Scarred

**Ta-dah!!!!**

**Emotionally Scarred**

Scarlett jumped, guiltily removing Mark's hands from her back. "What brings you here?" She tried to look innocent.

"Doesnt matter," The woman replied with a absent-minded flick of her wrist. "The important question is why are you here with _him?_"

"Naomi." Mark greeted, trying to sound pleasant.

"NAY-omi." She corrected, heavily lined eyes watching him.

He didn't squirm under her gaze, much to the woman's disappointment. "I dont care."

Naomi smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Can I borrow Scarlett for a moment, dear?"

Mark got the feeling that she used the same tone for dealing with six-year-olds. She thought her was stupid. "Not a problem, sweetheart." He returned in a toddler voice.

Taken aback, Naomi grabbed her friend's forearm. "We'll be right back."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Scarlett." Naomi fumed.

Her friend blinked. "What?"

"You know full well what." The woman adjusted her Gucci bag.

Scarlett replied evenly. "Actually, I'm just wondering why you pulled me away from my date?"

A manicured brow shot up. "Date? He's a child!"

"Teenager." Scarlett corrected her.

Naomi pursed her lips. "Either way, he's decades younger than you are!"

"So?"

"So, that makes this practically child molesting!" Her friend exclaimed.

"No." She argued.

"Yes!" Naomi stopped her high-heeled boots. "You. Cant. Date. A. Teenager."

"Why. Not." Scarlett answered, equally slowly.

"He's your son's best friend!"

"Alex would understand."

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, right."

Scarlett looked down, staring at the hem of her dress.

"Scarlett?" Naomi asked, concerned. "Why are you dating him?"

Her friend gazed over at the teen, currently slumped in a barstool. He was talking to a group of women in their twenties. They were obviously flirting, while he looked very disturbed.

"It's not because he looks like Mike, is it?" Naomi demanded. "That's no reason to be rash!"

"Of course not." Scarlett snapped. "I love him."

Naomi pressed her lips into a thin line. "You can't love him, you're old enough to be his mother."

Scarlett had had enough. "I do, and you should understand. Sorry I thought I could count on a friend." She stormed back to Mark.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Thanks for a great night." Scarlett smiled, ambling towards her front door.

He followed, unconciously.

She took a seat on the porch, gazing up at the stars. They were beautiful, burning with incredible intensity. They looked so strong, so important. The way she wished she was.

"Hey." His voice brought her from her thoughts.

She looked down, to find herself gazing into the most amazing electric blue. "Hey, yourself."

"Scar," He began. "Thanks."

She cocked her head in confusion. "For.....?"

"You're willing to be with me, even though..." He gestured to his appearance. "I thought you wouldn't be able to accept it."

Scarlett smiled in understanding. "To be honest, it still creeps me out a little. I mean come on, how is this possibe? But I love you, I can get over it."

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. It was simple, honest, and perfect.

**Meanwhile...**

Alex stared through the window. His mom and MARK????

* * *

**How much would you hate me if I added a certian Troy Bolton to the story?**

* * *


	4. The New Kid

**I got mostly postitive responses to adding Troy, so here ya go! Two Zac Efrons, every girls dream...... (insert sigh/drool here)**

* * *

**The New Kid**

Troy Bolton was nervous. Then again, who wouldn't be if they were in his place. Transfering schools midway through the year was always rough, but leaving East High was a true nightmare.

The teacher, a frail looking old-women was speaking to the class. He waited out in the hallway, planning on making an entrance when she said his name.

"Class," She croaked. "We have a new student today. Joining us all the way from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Please welcome Mr. Troy Bolton!" She smiled and hobbled over to her desk.

With a deep breath, he entered the classroom. Making his way to the only open seat, he tried to ignore the stares. The boy next to him gaped.

_What the heck?_ He shook his head. This wasnt the time to worry about some strange kid. It was time to sit through another crappy lesson.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The bell rang, saving Troy from death by boredom. He really didn't care about lizard migrations.

Troy gathered his books together and stood up. He could feel the eyes watching him, the whispers being exchanged. _Relax, Bolton! This is what it feels like to be a new kid, that's all._

He decided to make an effort to get to know someone; on his way to the next class, he spoke to the kid who had stared at him. "Hey."

The boy fidgeted uncomfortably. "Hey."

"I'm Troy." He introduced himself.

"Alex." The blonde responded.

What was with this kid and one-word answers? "Do you have any idea where Algebra II is?"

Alex nodded. "Down there, third from the end." He pointed.

"Thanks, catch ya later." Troy waved, leaving the awkward conversation behind him.

"Ok."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They did, in fact, see each other again that day. When Troy entered the cafeteria, it fell silent. He strode over to the only semi-open table, surprised to see Alex there. "Mind if I sit here?"

The kid paused, then shook his head. "Go right ahead."

Troy slid onto the bench. As he did, conversation started up again. He took a moment to look around, eyes locking on a pair of deep brown ones. A pretty girl sat amongst a large group of friends, dark curly hair spilling over her shoulders. He gave her a smile when she caught him looking. She blushed.

"Dude, who's that?" Troy asked.

Alex turned to look, blinking in surprise. "That's Maggie."

"She's hot." He observed.

Alex choked.

"What?" Asked Troy, "You dont think so."

"That's my sister."

"Oh."

A second later, another tray dropped down, beside Troy. The teen didn't look up, instead taking in Alex's shocked expression.

"Alex, what's up?" A voice asked.

Troy looked up to see a teen with familar features staring at his new friend. "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." He held out a hand.

The kid finally noticed him. "Mark Go-." He stopped.

"You two look exactly the same!" Alex finally spoke.

* * *

**Hehe, that was fun to write.**


	5. What the Heck?

**Gosh, what is my problem? 2 updates in one day? AHHHHHH!**

* * *

**What the Heck?**

Troy stared. And stared.

Mark gaped, eyebrows so high, they had disappeared beneath his bangs.

"So...." Alex attempted.

Troy blinked, snapping back into reality. "Who are you?"

"Mark Gold." The other teen replied, not removing his gaze.

Alex looked between the two. "You guys related or something?"

Troy picked at his lunch. "No idea. You think so?"

Mark shrugged. "I highly doubt it."

"But you could practically be twins..." Alex reminded them. "You have to be related somehow, righ

"My parents haven't mentioned a Gold family." Troy explained, blue eyes looking into their mirror image.

Mark's lip twitched, so fast Troy might have missed it.

"So Mark," Alex changed the subject. "Maggie'll be happy."

Mark glanced over at him.

Alex ran a hand through his blonde locks, laughing. "There's another you, basically. And, he thinks she's hot."

Mark choked on his water, sending droplets all over his tray. "Really?" His voice came out higher than usual.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

For some reason, that made Mark tense up.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hey!" Troy yelled.

Maggie spun, eyes searching for the voice calling her. When she saw him, she blushed a little and walked over. "Hi, Mark."

Troy's eyes widened. "Oh, you think I'm....?" He laughed. "I'm Troy, this is my first day here."

She looked skeptic. "You look just like..."

"Mark Gold, right?"

She smiled lightly. "You guys cousins?"

Troy shook his head. "As far as I know, we're not related. Freaky huh?"

She nodded, relaxing a bit. "So you need help finding your classes." Her voice sounded strangely hopeful.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

**An unexpected romance....don't worry, the next chapter will be Mark centric.**


	6. A Confrontation

**Haha...So, this is late. Really late. -ducks flying objects- Erm, enjoy? SORRY!**

* * *

**A Confrontation**

Mark stared after them, a weird twisting feeling in his gut: fatherly instinct. He had nothing against Troy, but Maggie was still his daughter.

The teen forced himself not to interfere, choosing instead to find his son. For some reason, it seemed like Alex had been avoiding him lately. He rarely made eye contact, and when he did there was something troubling in eyes. Mark was going to find out what is was.

Alex was leaning against the lockers, chatting with his new girlfriend. She was nodding her head, sending her curls in a ripple of movement. Alex was talking really fast and a blush was creeping up his face.

_Time to rescue Alex. _Mark thought, stepping in to intervene. "Hey."

Alex looked up, smiling in gratitude. When he saw Mark, however, the grin froze and faded away all together. "Oh. Hi, Mark."

"I need to talk to you." His father insisted.

Alex frowned, then said goodbye to the cheerleader. He walked along ahead of Mark, eyes on the ground.

"Man, what has gotten into you?" Mark inquired, exasperated.

The blonde looked up, jaw set. He spoke in a betrayed voice. "I saw you. You were her date."

"Huh?"

Alex rolled his eyes, snapping. "My mom, you kissed her."

Mark's blue eyes widened more than seemed possible at the accusation. "What?"

"If you're going to kiss someone, and you dont want people to see, dont do it in plain view."

Mark ran a hand through his highlighted hair (A/N: AHHHHH! Sorry, fangirl moment) his expression unreadable. "Dude, are you like sick or something?"

His son looked taken aback. He clenched his fists. "Dont lie to me, and _dont _act like I'm stupid."

Mark sighed, stopping by the water fountian. He reclined against the wall, a thoughtfull look on his face. "You're absolutely right; you deserve to know the truth."

Alex snapped. "I knew you'd try and...wait, hold up. Did you just say what I think you did?"

"Yeah," The other teen nodded. "But not here."

Alex seemed to lighten up at bit at that point. "Sure, but it has to be tonight. Where do you wanna meet?"

"My house. Is sixish good?" Mark asked, walking away without waiting for a response. If Alex wanted to know so bad, he'd show up.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alex pulled into the driveway of the Gold residence. He slid from his car, slamming the door. Then he started up the walkway, face set in a determined expression.

Mark answered the door immediately, wearing his basketball uniform for some reason. "C'mon." He beckened before Alex could speak.

Alex followed, momentarily wary. Was this some kind of a trick?

But Mark led him to a large room with a plasma screen T.V. hanging on the wall. The basketball star then proceeded to turn in on, flipping to an input that displayed a large picture of a basketball team. What appeared to be Mark was kneeling beside a kid in midair. The problem with the image? It was dated 1989.

"Alex," Mark sighed, dropping onto the couch. "I'm not who you think I am."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Meanwhile...._

Troy sat in the coffee shop, opposite Maggie. She had a grin on her face, and was twirling a stray lock of dark hair.

"I had a great time," Troy commented, getting up.

The girl stood as well, agreeing. "Me too, we should really do this again sometime."

"Definately."

Then over the intercom, a cheery voice announced. "Welcome to open mic night! Be ready to sing, cause we're pulling people from the audience. But first, any volunteers?"

Troy slapped a hand to his forehead. "Dear God."

"You any good?" Maggie teased, raising her hand and yelling. "We'll do it!"

Troy gave her a dark look.

_10 minutes later...._

"You were fantastic! I cant believe how great of a singer you are!" Maggie exclaimed, not for the first time.

Troy gave her a look that clearly said he thought differently. "No, but you were pretty good."

"No, I'm serious." She tilted his face down to look at her own. "You should really consider a career in singing."

Troy blinked. "I'm dont know, basketball's kinda my thing...."

"You could do both." She reminded him, her hot breath on his face. "One of my friend's dad is a manager for that kind of thing. I'll set something up!"

She kissed him on the cheek, getting into her car before Troy could recover. With a wave, she drove away.

* * *

**Well? Was it worth the wait?**


	7. Spirit Guide

**The final chapter**

**See my profile for a poll and the reasons for not updating. k? Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

**Spirit Guide**

"...Shit."

Mark nodded. "Thats what I thought too."

Alex's eyes were wide and full of shock, and he was slumped against the back of his chair. His eyes kept flickering between the photograph...and his 17 year old father. "And Maggie's been hitting on you?"

"Apparently."

Alex shuddered, then laughed. "Can't wait to tell her that! I'm never gonna let her forget it!"

Mark smiled uncertianly. "So..."

"Oh, right." Alex looked up again. "So it's been you the whole time?"

"Yep."

"Dad's dont say 'yep.'"

Mark snorted. "At least I'm not saying 'yo' or 'whats up'?"

"I guess." Alex allowed.

Mark walked over and sat down in the other chair. He put his elbows on his knees and rested in head on one hand. "Ok, so unless you want me to be like this forever - which I doubt - we need to find the janitor. My 'spirit guide'."

* * *

"Scarlett," Mark raced up to her. "Come on, we have to go!"

She was working in the garden, adjusting a stray blossom that refused to cooperate. "Honey, what is so important right now?"

"We're going to find the janitor. I want you to come with us." He explained. A small nagging part of his mind felt like seeing the janitor would erase any doubt in Scarlett's mind that he wasnt Mike.

Scarlett looked perplexed by the idea. "Who's 'we?'"

"Me and Alex."

"Alex and I," She corrected. "Seriously, Mike, you're almost as bad as the kids with that slang-" She froze. "Alex knows?"

"He does, now come on!"

* * *

The halls of Hayden high were dark and chilly in the late night. No sounds were heard other than that of three sets of footsteps.

"What makes you think he'll be here?" Scarlett asked.

Mark looked straight into her eyes. "I have this feeling. You-you just have to trust me." Then he pulled her in for a reasurring kiss.

"Ahem." Alex interupted. The two broke apart, each grinning. "I'm right here. Get a room."

"We have one." Mark quipped back.

"Mike O'Donnel." A deep voice echoed.

Mark stepped forward. "Spirit guide?"

The janitor stepped out from behind a trophie case, smiling. "What brings you here, boy?"

"I think you know." Alex muttered.

The janitor sighed. "You are right, my boy. I do know. Sadly I cannot help you."

"What!" Scarlett yelled at the same time Mark asked, "Why?"

"Magic is a tricky business. It can only be used once in a person's lifetime. Michael, your magic was used to make yourself young again. It cannot be changed."

"Use mine then." Alex offered. "Make him mom's age again."

"I cannot." The janitor sighed again, this time more heavily. "Only certian individuals are born with the gift of the magic. You do not possess it."

"What about me?" Scarlett asked. "He's my husband, surely I can help him?"

The janitor considered. "The magic is weak in you, but there all the same. Very well, you have one wish. Use it wisely." The old man squinted at her. "Dont forget your options, because you cannot make him old again. You could make yourself young again. You could erase his memory, as you were going to divoce him anyways. You could-"

"I know what I want." She stopped him.

"Very well, and what is that?"

"I want..."

* * *

**THE END. really. officially. The end.**

**Fill in the blank yourself, and imagine how you see it ending. The choice is in your hands, haha :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you liked it. **

**Until next time**

**-Nina**


End file.
